guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shadow Sanctuary
A more less conditional Feigned Neutrality me thinks. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 20:39, 15 June 2007 (CDT) well yeah, bring signet of malice along with jagged strike.--76.174.118.57 20:51, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Plague touch would work well with this skill. Rcollins779x 21:45, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Also works great on a dervish with Extend Enchantments + sand shards. Rcollins779x 21:50, 15 June 2007 (CDT) : Totally, this just made my Dervish wet himself >:3 MasterSaji 22:19, 15 June 2007 (CDT) I'm thinking use on a caster, personally. --Armond Warblade (talk) 22:50, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :Yeah same here. Though this is still sexy on an Assassin. --NYC Elite 22:51, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Isn't there a skill with rits that gives u immunity to blindedness? Woefpoef 04:12, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :Sight Beyond Sight? —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:02, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Contagion, but then +40 armor are wasted against melee Nemren 04:28, 16 June 2007 (CDT) : the 30 second recharge on this isn't to usefull but perhaps you could work something out with Deadly Paradox and Contagion but even then you'll have 5.25 seconds of no blinding the enemies... --Marth Reynolds 04:51, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::...Feigned Neutrality is 25 seconds. -- Nova -- ( ) 07:29, 16 June 2007 (CDT) u never c them in pve but it would be good on an IW Dstroyer 666 08:50, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :Couldn't you use this on a /A? Could be useful for squishy casters. Sirocco 20:00, 16 June 2007 (CDT) This skill is garbage on a caster, or have you forgotten the uber leet damage that wands and staves can shell out? DancingZombies 02:51, 18 June 2007 (CDT) MOP + Barbs + 12 curses + Wand + Flurry = GG Shadow sanctuary monks. Teh N/W bosses are unbeatable [[User:Solus| Solus]] 02:53, 18 June 2007 (CDT) :WTF does wand and staff damage have to do with a defensive skill Zombie? Sirocco 09:46, 18 June 2007 (CDT) This vs. Feigned Neutrality At first I thought this was pointless because feigned Neutrality adds +80 armor and has a shorter recharge. This also needs a bit of rank to even be on par to the recharge. Sure you could attack, but you are blinded. Then it occurred to me, You don't need to spend any attribute points to get the maximum bonus out of this skill, whereas to make feigned neutrality useful you need a few points in an attribute. I think many of these skills are powerful because you can use them without any attribute points. Kelvin Greyheart 07:51, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :One more point. You can still use skills and attack while this is up, whereas with FN, it'll end if you attack or use a skill. This one's just begging for a nifty combo to remove the Blind, and keep attacking. FN's biggest drawback isn't the "can't attack" part, it's the "can't use skills" part. Most people who need that much regen don't want to keep fighting; but they might want to use a skill. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>''']] 08:42, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::Even easier, use it with a caster class, then who cares for blindness? --Ckal Ktak 08:50, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::If you played a spirits strength rt/a you would probably be wetting yourself, between this, sight beyond sight and critical agility. Hell they've even got a boost to vital's duration... Phool 10:03, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Honestly, this skill is pretty great no matter how you look at it. Blind isn't terribly hard to remove, and, on a Monk (or any other caster), since you don't care about blind, and, since you don't have to spend Attribute Points, this is essentially free Regen/Armor which is quite nice. [[user:Defiant Elements|*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 19:09, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::::These skills are seriously overpowered :). Nerf. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 19:50, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::::: You have no idea why these skills even exist.. or why balancing happens. — Skuld 19:51, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::I'm sorry Readem, but again we get to the point where we must say, "I don't think the AI's are going to be complaining too much..." These skills are PvE only, so there're no players who can honestly protest them for being this (for the most part) highly powered. The only ones who will are jealous PvP-only players who wonder why PvE people are suddenly getting attention. --69.143.6.8 23:36, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Actually, I'm a PvPer, and I'm very very happy about these uber-overpowered skills even though I will never use them. Now, if anyone comes to a PvP forum complaining about PvP balances affecting them, I have a very valid reason to punch them in the face and bury their body somewhere. --67.76.90.215 10:55, 17 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Good running skill. Progression Can anyone put one in, even if it's blank? --Armond Warblade (talk) 14:18, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Keeping it up You can keep this up 80% of the time with a +20% enchanting mod and Deadly Paradox: i.e. it lasts 12 seconds and has a recharge of 15 :) *drool* [[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin]][[User talk:Marin Bloodbane|Blood'']] 11:27, 17 June 2007 (CDT)